In Which Horror Films Contribute Positively
by CatManandHisTrashWriting
Summary: Muggle AU in which Draco is dragged into watching a film with Pansy and long story short they end up chillin with the golden trio and fluff . Word count: 2,212 TW: horror films mentioned, outing and biphobic comment none of these are graphic at all. Super vague for the most part but I felt it'd be best to mention it just in case.


A/N I love Ron and Pansy but I thought it'd be best to show that allies fuck up too and while have good intentions can be misguided at times. Also this is my first fic on this tumblr so whoo

Word count: 2,212

TW: horror films mentioned, outing and biphobic comment none of these are graphic at all. Super vague for the most part but I felt it'd be best to mention it just in case.

Rating: It's pretty pg

"Really Harry? Another horror movie? Ron, why did we let him pick the movie?" Groaned, a slightly agitated Hermione.

Friday's were movie night, it was a system that they set up when they were all twelve and has been especially reenforced since Ron and Hermione started dating.

"Because the last time Ron picked the movie he picked a sappy movie and the last time you picked one it was a boring documentary– that may I remind you, you two were too busy snogging to watch either film. And let me tell you do NOT want to know _that_ much about the honey badger."

"He's got a point, Hermione. Even if we don't particularly like the film, he's most likely the only one who's going to make it through the film, he may as well enjoy it." Remarked a ever–so–blunt Ron.

"But these movies are always so predictable and unrealistic! You know the horror movie industry has really gone down hill. They rely purely on gore and jump scares which honestly is just tasteless and only affect jumpy or squeamish people. I swear, I don't know why I put up with you and your horrid movie taste."

"Because you love me!" Exclaimed a theatrical Harry who dramatically collapses to the floor. His graceless antics earning him stares from anyone passing, a giggle from Hermione, and a eye roll from Ron.

Ron snorts, "More like she needs a gay best friend"

"You twit, you know I'm bisexual not gay there's a bloody difference" Harry mutters. Only feeling a small pang of annoyance but it's still there nonetheless. It had never been a secret that he was bisexual, it was a common known fact among them. And yet Ron can't be bothered to remember this trait.

"Honestly Ronald, you know how your stereotyping is problematic. It's rude and immoral, being straight doesn't give you the right to be an ignorant twit and you know this. One of of these days you're going to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and get yourself into serious problems—"

"Hermione is that you?" A soft voice foreign to Harry asked behind him.

"Oh my goodness Pansy It's been too long! I haven't seen you since you moved! What're you doing here?" Hermione asked, ignoring the questioning looks Ron and Harry were sending her. It's not that they weren't aware she had friends outside of them, she was a intelligent and busy individual they'd be stupid to assume she didn't, but usually they'd at least have some recollection of who the people are. The name sounded familiar but that was about it.

"I actually got to move back, my father's decided to focus of his businesses he has around here! And I got to bring back my bestie Draco here! I've mentioned him loads of times before." The girl, Pansy, said pointing at possibly the nicest looking bloke Harry had ever seen.

"That's lovely news Pansy, will you be rejoining me as head of the book club? Also I do remember, it's nice to finally meet you, Draco! This is my boyfriend Ron, and our best mate Harry"

Pansy squealed that the mention of them, "Ohh boyfriend is it now? About damn time! Also these are the two you always talk about! S'nice to finally meet you both, I'm Pansy and this lovely piece of ass I have here is Draco, who is very much single if you guys know any blokes trying to hit it," she said adding a sultry wink.

"PANSY! YOU CANT GO SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT. I DONT EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE! COULD YOU BE ACTING ANY MORE LIKE A PLEBEIAN FOOL?!" The boy, Draco, screeched. His face turning a unhealthy shade of red that only was amplified by his pale skin. He appeared to be seething with anger by his facial expression, but his body language not to mention the fact that he was standing behind of Pansy were signs he was terrified.

"I can and I did. Plus I'm just being a good friend, trying to help you scope out the gays around here." Pansy said smugly.

Everyone was quiet for a second, partially because everyone else was stunned at bullshit spewing from Pansy's mouth, and partially because they were debating whether or not to mention the elephant in the room. Finally Harry decides he's never been shy when sharing his opinion, why start now?

"First off, I don't think it was okay for you to out Draco like that. If he wanted us to know he would've said so. Second off, don't worry about us being homophobic. I'm very much so bisexual, Hermione is a out and proud Demisexual, and Ron here is dating Hermione so obviously he has no issues with LGBT+ people"

"Thank you, Harry is it? That means a lot." Draco said graciously and Harry had to admit his posh accent was the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

Pansy paled, seeming to realize what she did wrong, "I'm sorry Draco, I was thinking with my head in my ass! I should've been more considerate of you. I'm just too used to you being out and confident about it."

"Pansy I don't mind, I just only want to talk about it if it's brought up, I don't want to walk up to people being all 'I'm here and I'm queer' it's unbecoming" he explained.

Pansy groaned and wrinkled her nose, "you're starting to sound like your dad, stop that!"

"Yeah no worries about us, Harry's actually the leader of both the LGBT+ club at our school and our community one that's held at the library so if you really are interested in meeting someone whether Platonically or romantically, Harry can probably set you up." Hermione explained.

To which Ron retorts, "Harry's also single himself, in case you're interested"

Harry can feel his tan cheeks turning into a very fluorescent pink, but refuses to acknowledge what has been stated about his current relationship status of lack of therefore. Mostly because he was glad the blonde knew. He definitely wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit more.

Seeming to be very interested on his shoes, Draco, mumbles a polite thank you.

"What movie are you two here to see?" Hermione said, hoping to end this before it got any worse.

"The Conjuring 2, I've been wanting to watch it but haven't gotten around to it until now."

"Oh that's great! We were actually going to see that one too, Harry choice"

"Awesome, how about we all sit together?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

—–—

While Ron, Hermione, and Pansy sought out good seats, Draco and Harry were sent on a snack bar.

Draco went first, getting his and Pansy's stuff. Which only entailed of red licorice, peanut butter cups, one medium popcorn, and two red slushies.

Then it was Harry's turn, which consisted of one large popcorn, a package of red vines, one medium kettle corn, 2 blue slushies and 1 red slushy, and Hershey kisses.

Draco sneered, "why not just get a whole chocolate bar?"

"You'll see," Harry said, smirking. If there was one thing he knew, it was that his food choices were on point.

They had all ironically chosen to go during the morning, which practically guaranteed them good seats considering most people went in the afternoons.

"You guys over here!" Ron yelled, much to the annoyance of anyone within a five feet radius of them.

Harry sighed, "Sorry about him, he usually forgets common curtesy."

Draco cringes, "So he's always like this?"

"Pretty much, but it's endearing. He's a good guy, just a bit rowdy. Nothing wrong with that."

"Except in public settings"

"Nah, that just adds for funny stories."

"True," he said, and they quieted as they both settled at their seats. Since they were both last to arrive they sat next to each other, with Pansy sitting on the farthest end from them, Ron next to her, and Hermione next to Harry.

"Here's your things," they both said at the same time. Draco handed Pansy her popcorn and drink. Then after handing Ron his popcorn, red vines, and their red slushies, Hermione handed Harry her bag. To which Harry brought out a plate filled with decently warm cookies, Carmel bites, crasins, and the best part: gummy bears.

"Isn't that not allowed?" Draco whispered,

"It's not, but they never check women's purses. Plus I'm putting all of this in my kettle corn alongside the Hershey kisses. Making for the best trail mix ever"

"Sheesh don't you mean unhealthiest, you go all out, don't you?"

"I don't get to eat junk food much at home, my cousin usually eats all the good food."

"Fair enough, add my stuff. It'll be more sugary goodness."

"More like you want my freshly baked cookies." Harry teased.

"A little bit of both" Draco teased back, adding his peanut butter cups and licorice into the already unhealthy mix.

The movie started and all conversations lulled.

"Don't go in there, don't in there. FUCKING SHIT THEY WENT IN THERE" Draco whisper/screamed. Whimpering loudly as his hands tried to cover his eyes, to no avail considering the fact that he was peaking through the spaces between his fingers.

He had subtly been inching closer to Harry after every jump scare. He didn't this other boy noticed, but he swore he was moving closer as well. Though not out of fear, he evidently looked bemused by the whole ordeal that was unraveling on the screen. How someone could find these treacherous films amusing he'll never know.

Draco can feel his pounding heart, as it exhilarated to a rate he didn't think possible. He could just feel the next scare ready to happen, but somehow not knowing when just makes it all that much worse. When it finally comes, he actually jumps out of his seat. He cowers to the corner next to Harry in fear.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just a movie. Come sit here," Harry said, moving his drink to the cup holder next to Hermione.

"JUST A MOVIE? IT IS BASED OFF A REAL EVENT" Draco whispered harshly. Moving quickly into Harry's arms before his remaining dignity decided to make an appearance.

"They say that to amp up the views it's not actually true. It's the Hollywood version of YouTube's click baiting"

"Still doesn't make the jump scares any less frightening" Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"It does when you understand the basics of what it takes to make these movies. Through a logical point of view." To which this lead Harry to a mini rant on horror movies and the effects used now a days.

"Okay, but I'm still staying here just to be safe" Draco said.

"Fine by me" Harry said smiling.

And this was how the two spent the remainder of the movie, cuddling and eating the snacks.

As the credits commenced to roll, they exited the theater. And Draco's dignity finally met up with the rest of him.

He blushes furiously, eyes adverted from the other boy's as he spoke, " I.. Uhh.. Sorry for, you know bothering you and all"

"What are you talking about? You weren't a bother at all, and I was kind of hoping to, I mean if you wanted to go—"

"Whatever it is, yes. If you can actually still put up with me then I'm down for whatever you have in mind"

"First off I thought you were rather endearing and it made look more human. Also are you sure whatever I had in mind? What if I was planning to invite you to a round in a sex dungeon with me?"

"Well I'd say I'm the Dom and there is no room for discussion on that. Also I'm not into anything furry related."

Harry blanched, "Oh my god, where have you been all my life?"

"Well the question now is where am I going to be in your life now that you know me?"

"Coffee with me at Maurader's Café tomorrow? I'll pick you up."

"Sounds great, I can't wait." Draco responds. They then quickly exchange numbers.

"Draco we have to go, mom needs us home so we can get ready for the dinner thing with dad's boring business people" Pansy said.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Draco said.

"Can't wait, I'll be counting the seconds" Harry yelled at them as they reseeded to the parking lot.

"Well that was actually a decent film, it wasn't totally unbearable. Don't you think, Harry?" Hermione asks, midway through a discussion on the movie with Ron.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was great." Harry said and his grinned turned impossibly wider as he realized. For once it was him who didn't finish the film.


End file.
